cas's turn
by shyan good
Summary: cas's turn to do human things. i can continue if you like


**I dont own any thing this came to me in a dream**

Honestly the day had started fairly normal, Sam and Dean were somewhere in Idaho hunting a ghost that was pushing people off of the roof at the hospital where she committed suicide, pretty easy stuff.

Then at around 6:30 they hear a knock on the door with his hand on his gun dean opened the door.

Cas was standing there holding his side breathing heavily. He was very dirty dirt all over his face and in his hair which was even messier than usual his trench-coat was torn and covered in what looked to be mud and blood.

"Cas are you okay" Dean asked not caring how scared he sounded.

"My….my grace…. was stolen" he said very out of breath and looking to be on the verge of tears, letting go of his side to show a bloody gash.

Dean stepped forward and caught him just as he was about to collapse. Dean carried him over to the bed and set him down.

"Sammy help me" he said as he got to work on the buttons soon being joined by his brother.

Sam sat down and watched his brother he started he was pleased to find Cas didn't even need stitches

Cas woke up with a whimper as soon as dean applied the alcohol.

"Sammy go get some pain med's drinkings not going to do him very good"Sam pulled on his shoes and left.

Dean finished up and made sure that everything was to good standards.

"Thank you Dean"Cas said. "No problem" after staring for about a minute Dean broke the silence "dude you need a bath". "I agree" sam piped up closing the door behind him setting the bag on the table.

Pulling out a bottle of extra strength pain reliever pulling two out and handing them to his brother, who then walked over to the sink and poured half a glass of water and handing them to Castiel he told him "swallow these don't chew and drink this". "Why"he asked swallowing the pills and starting on the water.

"It will make it stop hurting then you can take a bath then -" "i don't know how to do that" Cas interrupted. Sam smirked from behind his laptop, Dean just palmed his face and sighed "don't worry about it its easy".

"But ya i was saying you can take a bath then we can put a proper bandage on that then you can sleep and Sam can go get some food if you're hungry" he said motioning to Sam.

Heading towards the bathroom he turned on the water put in the plug in. Walking out he told Sam who was about to walk out the door "pick up some underwear for Cas" and with a nod he was gone.

Turning back to Cas he said "Hear just get undressed".

Noting his struggle dean stepped forward "Here let me help" he said pulling off Cas's trench-coat then blazer.

"Thank you Dean" he said with a innocent look not knowing how not normal this is.

By the time they got to his boxers dean pipped up"come on to the the bathroom".

Turning to leave he told Cas "just take those off and sit in the water".Dean rummaged through his duffle for some clothes grabbing a worn out led zeppelin t-shirt and a pair of plaid pajama pants.

When Sam walked through the door and threw him a package of underwear pulling out a pair and setting them with the clothes.

He looked at Sam and said "i don't want to hear it".

Walking into the bathroom he was some what relieved that Cas was at least partially covered. He neeled at the bath tub and turned off the water Cas looked up from where his face was buried in his knees.

Dean looked at those sad blue eyes and was torn he didn't know how to comfort the angel, scratch that his angel, settling on "don't worry Cas it will be okay".

Cas just nodded a sad little nod and looked back at the water. "Just a sec" Dean went to the kitchen grabbed a cup and settled back on the floor next to the tub. Getting started he dumped some water on Cas's back and neck.

Making his way to his head he told Cas "close your eyes"Cas did so without comment flinching slightly when the water hit his head.

"Keep em closed" he said as he poured a little bit of soap in his hair massaging it into his scalp"that feels pleasant" Cas said with a slight smile.

"Good .Im glad. Okay now keep your eyes closed" Castiel clenched his eyes shut and Dean washed out the soap.

Making sure it was all out "okay you can open now" Cas opened his eyes with a smile he felt better.

Dean poured some soap on a washcloth rubbed it in and started on his with his back he said "Here just do this on your front and leg's, but be careful of your cut while i go get your clothes don't forget to rinse it off" handing Castiel the cup and washcloth and with a quick nod he was out.

He deliberately took a long time in getting Castiel's clothes and even checked on what Sam was doing before walking back into the bathroom and set the clothes on the counter. "Here let me " He said as he took the cup and rinsed suds off Castiel's shoulder.

Taking the washcloth he told Cas "lean a little that way let me check out your gash" pleased to find it wasn't that bad. He asked " can you get dressed or do you need help"with a slight smile at the thought of how silly helping a 30 something year old man get dressed would be but hey it was Cas. "i think i can manage" Cas answered genuinely unsure of himself .

Handing him a towel he said"Okay well ill leave you to it tags go in the back underwear go first just come out when you're ready "and with a nod he was out.

"So how did it go" Sam giving him an odd look he continued "The bath" ."Oh, i don't know, normal. How was it supposed to go? " he replied slightly annoyed. "Okay never mind. i just got him a burger and fries" he said handing Dean a to-go box.

Then Cas stepped out of the bathroom his tag was sticking out and the elastic on his pants was folded down but other than that he did well. Dean stepped forward "here like this" he said as he fixed the tag and pulled up the pants they were a little big on Cas so folding them down was kind of a good thing.

"Thank you Dean" Cas said as he sat down on the bed dean got the first aid kit and covered Cas's gash.


End file.
